Ðàçâå ìû íå çàñëóæèëè?
by Eveline1
Summary: Ïðîøëî íåñêîëüêî òûñÿ÷ ëåò. Âîçâûøàåòñÿ è ñèÿåò Õðóñòàëüíûé Òîêèî. Ñåðåíèòè è Ýíäèìèîí æèâóò â äîñòàòêå è ñ÷àñòüå. Íî êàê æå äðóãèå ñåíøè? Í
1. Default Chapter

Êîíå÷íî, "Sailor Moon" - íå ïðåíàäëåæèò ìíå, à ÷åëîâåêó, ïåðåä êîòîðûì ÿ ñíèìàþ øëÿïó - Óâàæàåìàÿ è ëþáèìàÿ Íàîêî-ñàìà!   
  
-------------- Îñòàâüòå âàøè ìûñëè â êîïèëêå îòçûâîâ! ^_~  
~ Eveline. 


	2. Ðàçâå ìû íå çàñëóæèëè?

Ðàçâå ìû íå çàñëóæèëè?  
  
  
  
Ðàçâå ìû íå çàñëóæèëè ïðàâî áûòü ïðîñòî æåíùèíàìè? ×òî áû íàñ íîñèëè íà ðóêàõ, óâàæàëè, ëþáèëè, áîãîòâîðèëè? ×òî áû íàì ïîñâÿùàëè ñòèõè è ïîäâèãè? ×òî áû ïðèäÿ â äîì, ìû îáíàðóæèâàëè òàì ëþáÿùåãî ìóæà è îðàâó äåòèøåê è õîòÿ áû èçðåäêà - ðîìàíòè÷åñêèé óæèí íà äâîèõ ïðè ñâå÷àõ. Íûíå æå äîìà ìû íàõîäèì ëèøü òèøèíó. Ñåé÷àñ 3118 ãîä îò ðîæäåñòâà Õðèñòîâà è Òîêèî ñèÿåò âå÷íîñòüþ è ñïîêîéñòâèåì. Òåïåðü, êîíå÷íî, åãî íàçûâàþò Õðóñòàëüíûé Òîêèî. Íàâåðíîå, êîðîëåâà Ñåðåíèòè è êîðîëü Ýíäèìèîí, ïîäñîçíàòåëüíî õîòÿò âîçâðàòèòüñÿ ê óêëàäó è ïîðÿäêàì Ñåðåáðÿíîãî Òûñÿ÷åëåòèÿ, ê òîé, ñòàðîé æèçíè, ãäå îíè áûëè òàê ñ÷àñòëèâû. ß æå îãëÿäûâàÿñü íàçàä, ðàññìàòðèâàÿ êàæäóþ ìèíóòó íàøåé æèçíè, ìîãó ñ óâåðåííîñòüþ ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ðåäêè ìãíîâåíüÿ, êîãäà áûëè ñ÷àñòëèâû ìû.  
  
Íàì áûë ïðåçåíòîâàí äàð åù¸ ñ ñàìîãî ðîæäåíèÿ. èëè æå, ÷åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, íàâåðíîå, ìû áûëè ïðîñòî ïðîêëÿòû. Ìû áûëè ðîæäåíû ñ îáÿçàííîñòÿìè çàùèùàòü íåñîîáðàçèòåëüíóþ, êàïðèçíóþ äåâ÷óøêó, êîòîðàÿ â ïîñëåäñòâèè äîëæíà áûëà ñòàòü èìïåðàòðèöåé. Ìû áûëè âûíóæäåíû íàõîäèòñÿ âäàëåêå îò ñîáñòâåííûõ ñåìåé, ïîäàâëÿòü áîëüøèíñòâî æåëàíèé, ñâîéñòâåííûõ þíûì ïðèíöåññàì. Øëè ãîäû, è ïðèøëî âðåìÿ äëÿ ïåðâîé, ñâÿòîé ëþáâè è ñóäüáà ïðåïîäíåñëà íàì. ÷åñòîëþáèâûõ, íàäìåííûõ êðàñàâöåâ - îïåêóíîâ ïðèíöà Çåìëè, êîòîðûå â äàëüíåéøåì âñòàëè ïîä çíàì¸íà íàøåãî êðîâíîãî âðàãà è áåçæàëîñòíî ñðàæàëèñü ñ íàìè, êàê «íàñòîÿùèå» ìóæ÷èíû. «À êàê æå ëþáîâü?» - ñïðîñèòå âû. Íå áûëî ëþáâè, íåò. Áûëà ïîõîòü, ñòðàñòü, ñåêñ, êàêèå-òî ïðèâÿçàííîñòè, ïðèâû÷êè. ëþáâè íå áûëî. ß íå äóìàþ, ÷òî â òå äíè ìû áûëè ñ÷àñòëèâû. Åäèíñòâåííàÿ, êòî ñ÷èòàëà òàêèå îòíîøåíèÿ çàáàâíûìè, áûëà Ìèíàêî. ß æå õîòåëà ïðîñòî íåìíîãî çàáîòû, Ðåé - êàïëþ íåæíîñòè, Àìè, íàâåðíîå, æàæäàëà ïîääåðæêè è ïîíèìàíèÿ. Ìû âñå èùåì ïîíèìàíèÿ. Ïîãèáàÿ çà ëóííóþ ïðèíöåññó, ìû íå ñîõðàíèëè â ñåðäöå äîðîãèõ âîñïîìèíàíèé. Íà äíÿõ Ðåé ïðèçíàëàñü ìíå, ÷òî òîãäà â Ëóííîì Êîðîëåâñòâå, ïåðåä òåì êàê ñäåëàòü ïðåäñìåðòíûé âçäîõ è çàêðûòü ãëàçà, îíà âñåé äóøîé ïîæåëàëà áîëüøå èõ íå îòêðûâàòü. Å¸ æåëàíèå íå ñáûëîñü. Äóìàþ, ÷òî êàæäûé èç íàñ õîòü ðàç, íî èñïûòûâàë ýòî ÷óâñòâî áëèçêîãî ñóèöèäà.  
  
Âïðî÷åì, â 20-îì âåêå ñ÷àñòüå ñíîâà îáõîäèëî íàñ ñòîðîíîé. Ïî÷òè íèêàêèõ ðîäíûõ, íèêàêîé ëþáâè. Ñêèòàëüöû ïî æèçíè, âîéíû, ìû áûëè âûíóæäåíû âû÷åðêíóòü èç ñâîåãî ëåêñèêîíà ñëîâî ëþáîâü. Äàæå çäåñü ìû âñòðåòèëè çà÷àðîâàííûõ òüìîé íàøèõ «âîçëþáëåííûõ» èç Ñåðåáðÿíîãî Òûñÿ÷åëåòèÿ, óæå èñïûòûâàÿ ê íèì òîëüêî áåçðàçëè÷èå è ðàçäðàæåíèå. Ïåðâûìè îïðîáîâàëè óçû áðàêà Ìèíàêî è Ðåé, î÷àðîâàâ íà âå÷åðèíêå äâóõ çàñòåí÷èâûõ áðàòüåâ-áëèçíåöîâ èç ñòóäåí÷åñêîãî ãîðîäêà. Þíîøè ïî- âèäèìîìó áûëè áåç óìà îò ñâîèõ ìîëîäûõ æ¸í, íî âîò ñàìè «âèíîâíèöû òîðæåñòâà» íå èñïûòûâàëè ê ìóæüÿì íè÷åãî, êðîìå ñëèøêîì íàâÿç÷èâîé äðóæáû. Ê ýòîìó âðåìåíè íàì áûëî äàðîâàíî âòîðîå «÷óäî» - áåññìåðòèå. Íå áåç ïîääåðæêè ýòîãî íîâîãî äàðà, ñåìåéíàÿ èäèëëèÿ ðàçáèëàñü îá àéñáåðã áûòà ïî÷òè ìãíîâåííî. Ïåðâûì ðóõíóë áðàê Ìèíàêî, ïîñòàâèâ ïîä íåãàòèâíîå âëèÿíèå óçû Ðåé, êîòîðàÿ óäåðæàëàñü âñåãî íà ãîä äîëüøå, ïðîñëàâèâ ñâîé çàòÿíóâøèéñÿ áðàêîðàçâîäíûé ïðîöåññ áåçáîæíûì ñêàíäàëîì. Ó÷àñü íà ÷óæûõ îøèáêàõ, ìû ñ Àìè òàê è íå ðèñêíóëè âûéòè çàìóæ. À âïðî÷åì, äëÿ ÷åãî? Çíàÿ, ÷òî ïîñëå 25-òè ïðîöåññ ñòàðåíèÿ îñòàíàâëèâàåòñÿ, à òû îáðå÷¸í íà âå÷íîå ìîòàíèå ïî æèçíåííîé ïóñòûíå, çíàÿ, ÷òî ïðèäåòñÿ îòêðûòü òîæäåñòâî Ñåéëîð âîèíîâ, è, â êîíå÷íîì ñ÷åòå, âèäåòü, êàê óìèðàåò íà ðóêàõ ïðåñòàðåëûé ìóæ, à òåáå âñ¸ åù¸ 25.Áåçóñëîâíî, áûëè êàêèå-òî ñâÿçè, óäèâëÿâøèå ñâîåé âñåïîãëîùàþùåé ñòðàñòüþ, èçðåäêà ïîõîæåé íà ëþáîâü è, ê ìîåìó âåëèêîìó ñîæàëåíèþ, àáñîëþòíî ëîæíî. Áûëà íàèâíàÿ âëþáë¸ííîñòü, îáåùàâøàÿ äîëãóþ, ñîâìåñòíóþ æèçíü «ñ êàðòèíêè», íî ñòîèëî òîëüêî ðàçâåÿòü ïåëåíó çàáûòüÿ è îò÷àÿíèÿ, êàê ôèêòèâíàÿ ëþáîâü òàÿëà, ñëîâíî ë¸ä íà ñîðîêîãðàäóñíîé æàðå.  
  
È âñ¸ ýòî íà ôîíå ïîä÷¸ðêíóòî áåçîáëà÷íîé ñåìåéíîé æèçíè íàøèõ ïðàâèòåëåé. Íåò, âðÿä ëè ýòî çàâèñòü, ïðîñòî êàêàÿ-òî ãîðå÷ü îáèäû è âå÷íîå «Ïî÷åìó?». ×åì æå ìû íå çàñëóæèëè òèõóþ, ïðåäñêàçóåìóþ æèçíü?  
  
Íî ìû âñ¸ åù¸ çàùèòíèêè, îïåêóíû, âîèíû. Ìû ëþáèì è îäíîâðåìåííî íåíàâèäèì íàøó êîðîëåâó, íàøó ïîäðóãó, íàøó âå÷íî íåâûïîëíåííóþ ìèññèþ. Ðàäè íå¸ ìû ãîòîâû è óìåðåòü, è óáèòü.  
  
Ìû âîèíû, íî òàêæå ìû îáû÷íûå ëþäè, îáû÷íûå æåíùèíû, êîòîðûì íå ÷óæäî íè÷òî ÷åëîâå÷åñêîå, êîòîðûì, êàê è âñåì, íóæíà ëàñêà, íåæíîñòü, ëþáîâü.  
  
Íè Àìè, íè Ðåé, íè Ìèíàêî, íè ÿ, íèêòî èç íàñ íå èìååò äåòåé. Íèêòî èç íàñ íå ñïîñîáåí óñëûøàòü ÷àñòûé òîïîò ìàëåíüêèõ íîæåê ïî ïàðêåòó, ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü â ñâîåé ðóêå, êðîõîòíóþ, ò¸ïëóþ ëàäîøêó, ïðî÷èòàòü â ýòèõ íåâèííûõ, ñëåïî ïðåäàííûõ ãëàçêàõ òî, ÷òî òû õîòü êîìó-òî íåîáõîäèì, êàê âîçäóõ. Ãîñïîäè, ñêîëüêî áû ÿ îòäàëà, òîëüêî ÷òîáû èñïûòàòü òàêîå ïëåíÿþùåå íàñ ÷óâñòâî ìàòåðèíñòâà.  
  
Ìû ñèëüíî îæåñòî÷èëèñü, ñèëüíî ïî÷åðñòâåëè, äàæå Àìè. Ìû ÷àñòî ñðûâàåìñÿ íà êðèê, ÷àñòî ïëà÷åì. Åäèíñòâåííîå, ÷òî åù¸ ïîääåðæèâàåò òåïëî äóø - ýòî íàøà äðóæáà. Ïîñëåäíèå âðåìÿ ÿ ñòàëà çàäóìûâàòüñÿ, à äðóæáà ëè ýòî? Ìîæåò ýòî ÷òî-òî áîëüøåå? Ìîæåò ýòî è åñòü, òî, ÷òî íàì íóæíî? Òà ñàìàÿ ïîääåðæêà è ïîíèìàíèå, òà ñàìàÿ çàáîòà? Íî ðàçâå êòî-íèáóäü îñìåëèòñÿ âûñêàçàòü ýòè ìûñëè âñëóõ? Íå äóìàþ.  
  
ß íå ïîíèìàþ, çà ÷òî ìû îñóæäåíû íàõîäèòñÿ â ýòîé âå÷íîé, ïñèõîëîãè÷åñêîé òþðüìå. Çà ÷òî ìû äîëæíû îòáûâàòü ñâîé íåñêîí÷àåìûé ñðîê â êàðöåðå îäèíî÷íîãî çàêëþ÷åíèÿ, äàæå åñëè ýòîò êàðöåð - ðîñêîøíûé äâîðåö. ß çàäàþ ñåáå ýòîò âîïðîñ êàæäîå óòðî, íåæàñü â áîæåñòâåííûõ ëó÷àõ çîëîòîãî ñîëíöà. È ïðîæèâ åù¸ îäèí ìó÷èòåëüíî äîëãèé äåíü, íå ìîãó íàéòè îòâåò. Íàâåðíîå, êàæäàÿ èç íàñ îòäàëà äàð áåññìåðòèÿ çà êîå-÷òî ãîðàçäî áîëåå öåííîå - çà äàð ëþáèòü è áûòü ëþáèìîé. Çà äàð ïðîæèòü îäíó, ïóñòü äàæå êîðîòêóþ, íî íåâåðîÿòíî ÿðêóþ è íàñûùåííóþ ðîìàíòèçìîì æèçíü. Ìû ãîòîâû ïðèíÿòü ñìåðòü çà ëþáîâü è ñ÷àñòüå - òî çà, ÷òî ìû ñ òàêèì óñåðäèåì áîðåìñÿ, äàðÿ äðóãèì, íî íå ðàçó íå èñïûòàâ íà ñåáå.  
  
Ñåé÷àñ ÿ ñìîòðþ íà ïðåêðàñíûé áóêåò áåëîñíåæíûõ è òèãðîâûõ ëèëèé, è îñîçíàþ ÷òî ýòî äîâîëüíî íåïëîõîå ñîáèðàòåëüíîå îëèöåòâîðåíèå ÷åòûð¸õ îäèíîêèõ æåíùèí, óæå äîâîëüíî îïûòíûõ âî ìíîãèõ àñïåêòàõ æèçíè è âñ¸ æå àáñîëþòíî äåâñòâåííûõ â íåêîòîðûõ èç íèõ.  
  
Íåóæåëè ïîñëå ñòîëüêèõ ëåò áîðüáû, ïîðàæåíèé è ïîáåä ìû íå çàñëóæèëè îòäûõà? Íåóæåëè ìû íå çàñëóæèëè òåïëà? Íå çàñëóæèëè áûòü ïðîñòî. æåíùèíàìè? 


End file.
